


For a special someone

by MilkC



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Jared Kleinman Loves Bath Bombs, Lush, Michael Mell loves Lush, One Shot, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkC/pseuds/MilkC
Summary: Happy belated Valentine's day! <3This took me longer than expected lolBath bombs.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen & Jeremy Heere & Jared Kleinman & Michael Mell, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, Jared Kleinman & Bath Bombs, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Kudos: 2





	For a special someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's fic but I also thought it would be a good way to incorporate (in some shape or form) that meme about Jared eating bath bombs/ liking them

Evan and Jared had managed to finally find a Lush store. Despite living in a busy area with a variety of stores, there were no Lush shops around. The nearest one was out of state, almost an hour away! If they wanted to find the perfect Valentine’s gift (according to Jared) they had to put in the work.

“Why a Lush again?” Evan asked as he grabbed a basket at the entrance.

 _Jared sighed as he took his own basket_ “Look, girls love Lush products. It’s like oxygen to them! So, if you want to impress Zoe, you buy something from Lush.” he nudged Evan to follow him around the store.

“Lush is like oxygen to girls… that’s not cliché, not at all.” Evan followed Jared as they looked around at all the products. “How do you even know that girls like Lush stuff, it’s… it’s not like you have had a girlfriend before.”

 _Jared grunted._ “How do you know that!?”

“We’re family friends, remember? Your mom tells me everything…” Evan said with a cheeky smile. “For example, every year your… your mom buys you Valentine’s presents!”

 _Jared hit Evan on the shoulder._ “Dick… now come on, we have to find the good products before they are all sold out, Valentine’s day is the busiest day in Lush after all.”

“I- really? How do you- …you know what I’m not going to ask anymore.” Evan followed Jared to another aisle.

This particular Lush store was pretty large compared to the Lush stores you would normally find on Main street. Beauty products were lined neatly on the wooden shelves. An abundance of shampoos, lotions, salts, face masks, perfumes and especially, bath bombs were present in bulk. Everywhere you went you couldn’t see a shelf without a colourful bath bomb.

Like Jared said it was a busy day in the Lush store (maybe not the busiest, Jared was exaggerating). People were doing last minute shopping for Valentine’s day as it was only a day away. The store was packed with people buying stuff for themselves, significant others, or family members. On the other side of the store, two other teenage boys were also shopping.

“We better not get caught by any of our classmates, we will never live this down!” Jeremy exclaimed as he crept through the aisles of Lush.

“Chill out Jeremy, why would any of our classmates be at a Lush store an hour away from us, the day before Valentine’s day. Most people would have done their shopping at least a week before the day!” he exclaimed as he strutted down the aisle.

“…If you say so, Michael.” Jeremy picked up the pace a bit as he followed behind Michael. “Why are we in a Lush, anyways. We could have just gone to any other shop, closer to us and less… girly.”

 _Michael sighed._ “If you want to really impress Christine, you get her something from Lush! My mom’s get me stuff from Lush and it’s great!”

“Your moms buy you stuff from Lush?” Jeremy asked, slightly confused.

“Yeah! All the time! The lotions make your skin so soft and the shampoos make your hair smell so nice.” Michael chucked some lotions into his basket. “You should try some!” Michael held out a bottle of lotion for Jeremy to grab.

“Umm…” Jeremy didn’t want to come off as rude to his best friend, so he took the bottle anyways. “Thanks, bro…”

“You’re going to love this scent, I especially picked it out for you! Now come on, we got to find something nice for Christine!” Michael ran off through the aisle to find some goodies.

When Michael ran off, Jeremy quickly put the bottle back on the shelf and was about to follow his best friend until he turned around and stared back at the bottle. He felt guilty about just leaving it there, Michael did specifically say he chose to find it for him and what would be Michael’s reaction when he found out that his best friend didn’t get it? Jeremy walked back to the shelf and took the same lotion off the shelf, smiling as he did. He then ran to find Michael, still firmly holding the cream in his hand.

Back on the other side of the store, Evan and Jared were still looking around.

“Salts, shampoos, lotions… what should I get her!?” Evan picked up a bath salt and admired it. “What even is a bath… bath salt?”

 _Jared went up to Evan and snatched the salt right off him and put it back on the shelf._ “No, no, no. You don’t want any of this crap, the bath bombs are where it’s at!” 

_Evan scratched his head._ “Bath bombs? Why bath bombs? If I’m being totally honest, I’ve never used a bath bomb before, like what is the point! They… they just fizz around, and stuff and it turns your water different colours. Like… like they’re pretty and that’s nice but they are basically useless, like you could buy better stuff like shampoos, soa-” before Evan rambled along any further, Jared abruptly interrupted him.

“Ok, that’s enough from you, you uncultured swine.” he said, annoyed as he took ‘useless’ products out of Evan’s basket. “Bath bombs are the best gift someone could get you, the way the fizz is just so satisfying to watch. And not to mention, they’re very good as collectibles. I have many at home…” Jared couldn’t stop himself from talking about his secret collection of bath bombs, it just came out.

“You have a collection of bath bombs!?” Evan exclaimed as he burst out into laughter. “Why!? That’s so stupid!”

“Dickhead… and be quiet. It is supposed to be a **secret** collection so don’t tell anyone else about it or else I’ll tell your **secret**.” he began to make his way to the aisles with the masses of bath bombs. 

“I won’t tell, I won’t tell… geez you got to calm down.” Evan said with his last snicker as he walked by his side to the aisle. “If it was a **secret** then why did you tell me about it, idiot.”

“Because I am passionate about it and when I am passionate about something, I will ramble on about it, like you do but I don’t ramble on about everything.” he proudly muttered.

 _Evan burst out into laughter again._ “Passionate!? Yep, you haven’t changed a bit when we were kids, always exagger… exaggerating everything!”

“Shut up and go buy your stupid gifts for your stupid girlfriend…” Jared said as he sulked off to another part of the aisle and left Evan by himself.

In a nearby aisle, Michael and Jeremy had managed to reach the bath bomb section just like Evan and Jared. They were looking around, together, unlike the other two. 

“How about a rose one?” Michael said as he showed him the heart shaped bath bomb.

 _Jeremy admired the white bath bomb._ “It looks nice, but it’s too small.” he sighed as he looked at all the small bath bombs lined neatly on the shelves. “I need something bigger for Christine, to impress her.” 

_Michael put the bath bomb back on the shelf._ “I don’t think they sell a bigger bath bomb than this, but they do sell gift baskets with a lot of bath bombs and other products in them. They’re pretty pricey though but I can lend you some cash if you need some.” 

“Gift baskets sound good; I’ll try get the one which is cheapest, so I don’t go completely broke.” he said with a laugh. "Do you know where they are?"

"Mhmmm! Follow me." Michael proceeded to walk through the aisles full of bath bombs and towards the back of the store as his buddy Jeremy followed him.

The shelves were still surrounded by shelves of bath bombs. Everywhere they walked bath bombs were still present in large quantities. This Lush certainly had more bath bombs than usual. The pair reached the shelf with the gift baskets and searched around for the perfect one. Meanwhile, on the other side of the shelf Evan was also looking for a gift basket, he wanted one with a few bath bombs due to Jared’s advice earlier. Evan thought that Jared was an asshole, but he knew more about shopping at a Lush than him, so he was grateful for that. 

“ _Why… why are there so many gift baskets_!?” he thought to himself as he picked one up and scanned it. It was so small and couldn’t fit many products in it. When he took a look at the back of the box, he glared at the price. “ _Wow, that’s expensive… definitely not buying that because my mom will kill me. Imagine spending all that money on this one tiny gift basket, imagine… imagine spending that much money in this shop! Could never be me....”_ he thought again. 

_When he was thinking, Jared snuck up behind him._ “Hey dude!” Jared tapped him on the shoulder.

 _Startled, Evan dropped the package in sheer surprise._ “Jared, what the hell! You know I hate being snuck up on.” he said as he bent down to pick up the box.

“I don’t care, anyways have you got your present yet. I’ve got mine and I want to leave.” Jared showed his basket to Evan. All that was in it were multi-coloured bath bombs of different shapes and sizes. 

_Evan looked on at the many bath bombs._ “You’ve got a lot of bath bombs there, how big is your collection?”

“Pretty big, you better not tell my parents about this. They think I’m buying stuff for school or some crap like that. I’m surprised they haven’t found out yet, or noticed that when they go into my room, I barely have any school supplies but I’m not complaining.” he said with a shrug. “But really, have you chosen a present. I’m hungry, I need something crunchy like popcorn or something...”

“I’m still looking for one, I just can’t find the perfect one!” Evan sighed and put the gift box back on the shelf and glanced back at the bath bombs. At this moment, he came up with the perfect joke, well ‘perfect’ in his head. “...You said you were hungry right?”

“Yes, very so hurry up dude!” Jared said in a whiny tone.

 _Evan snickered._ “Just eat a bath bomb, they're crunchy right?” Evan carried on laughing but Jared kept a straight face.

“I- I-” _Jared was trying to get words out “_...Sorry I’m trying to process… what came out of your mouth.” Jared said, heavily confused.

 _Evan paused his laughter._ “Don’t you get it? Bath bombs are crunchy, well… well I think they are. I’ve never tried one, but they look crunchy.”

“Oh no, no. I got that. I’m trying to process how fucking stupid that joke is. Did you really think it would be funny?” Jared said with a groan. 

“I mean it was funnier… funnier in my head... but you know, humour is subjective.” Evan bit his lip. Jared liked jokes, but not bad ones. He was known to be critical with his feedback to bad jokes, well to at least Evan, and let’s just say he spoke his mind and it was brutal. One time, he made Evan cry when he was criticizing his ‘bad’ joke. However, this was when they were kids, maybe he has changed or maybe he was still the same Jared than he always has been.

Jared opened his mouth to speak but surprisingly, no words came out. This was a big surprise to Evan, normally whenever he opened his mouth words would come flying out. Jared was actually thinking before he spoke for once. He was going to go on a big rant about how terrible that joke was and maybe insult Evan. Then he remembered what happened last time he did that, it left Evan in tears. Remembering that moment didn’t feel good and it almost ruined their friendship, his only friendship. To be honest, Jared did see Evan as more than a ‘family friend’ and, to an extent, enjoyed his company. 

_Evan waited a few more seconds until intervening._ “Are you alright, you haven’t responded?”

 _Jared was startled by Evan speaking._ “...Oh um…”

Evan was waiting for a big rant from Jared, he braced himself for all the insults he was expecting. He avoided eye contact and they stared at the floor, like a nervous child. 

_Jared was unsure what to say, he had never had this much trouble getting words out before._ “Umm…” he sighed, trying to stall. “...I’m just thinking.”

 _Evan again, thought of another joke. He repeated it in his head to make sure it wasn’t ‘stupid’ and was up to Jared’s ‘high’ standards. At first, he was unsure if he should say it as he didn’t want another angry Jared but on the other hand… he thought it was really good._ “Thinking, mhmm.” in the end, he decided to say it. “Wow, you’re thinking, that’s a first!” he said with a little laugh.

 _Jared’s eyes shot up at him, keeping his usual straight face. This joke, to him, was better than the previous bath bomb one but not that much better. However, he did find it a little bit funny because… well Evan said it. He let out a giggle._ “Ok, I like that one.” he admitted. 

_He looked up at him._ “Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s a pretty good joke, if you don’t think about it for too long. ...Maybe I’m too hard on you sometimes, well jokes wise.” Jared exclaimed with a slight smile. “Now come on, the store is going to shut soon so we need to find something nice for Zoe. I’ll help you.”

“You’re going to help? Thanks Jared!” a bright smile appeared on his face. Evan walked to the end of the aisle to see if anything was there.

Pleased with himself, Jared followed him, keeping his slight smile. 

The shop was going to close in the next hour, so they needed to hurry it up. Jared and Evan looked and discussed many options for gift baskets, but none fitted their criteria. They thought it was hopeless until they stumbled across one tucked away in the corner.

“Hey Jared, come over here!” he called out to him from the opposite side of the aisle.

“Coming!” Jared sprinted over to his friend. “Have you found one yet?”

“I think this may be the one!” This box was not like the others around it. Someone must have placed it there because they didn’t want it, but they couldn’t be bothered to find the right aisle, so they just plopped it anywhere. 

_Jared took a peek._ “I think you are right Evan; this is the one! It has all the criteria’s you wanted as well, we’re getting this, most definitely. Hurry up and get it out.”

Evan nodded and attempted to pull it out. However, he seemed like an opposing force was pulling it in the opposite direction. He tried to bring it towards him, but it wasn’t moving due to the other opposing force. On the other side, he heard two people talking to each other.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Evan asked to the voices he was hearing.

 _Indeed, a voice responded._ “I am here… hello?” a voice said, very similar to Jared’s.

 _Jared took a step back; the voice was eerily similar to his which scared him._ “Let’s go around to see who we’re talking to…” he put forward. “DID YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE ON THE OTHER SIDE!” Jared yelled for good measure.

“Yes, we can hear you. Loud and clear.” a completely different voice muttered. 

Evan and Jared dashed around to the other side to see who they were talking to. When they reached them, they stopped a few metres, not going any closer to the other pair of teenage boys.

“Hey there.” Evan said nervously as he looked at Jeremy.

“Hi…” Jeremy held the gift box in his hand. He managed to snatch it when the other two were running around.

“...Are you shopping for your girlfriend as well?” Jared asked Michael.

“Not girlfriend, his crush!” Michael exclaimed with a bright, beaming smile. As Michael turned to Jeremy, he realised something was up. Quickly, he kept turning his head from Jeremy to Jared. “Woah, woah, woah…” 

“What?” Jeremy and Jared asked in sync.

 _Michael focused his attention to Evan._ “Who are you?”

 _Evan froze for a second, he hated being put on the spot._ “I’m… I’m Evan. Who are you?”

“I’m Michael, but enough of the small talk. Haven’t you noticed something!” Michael looked back at Jeremy and Jared for one last time, trying to signal to Evan.

 _Evan noticed Michael looking back and forth but not sure what he was trying to do._ “Wha-” Evan did the same and his eyes immediately widened. “What the hell… why… why do you two looks so similar!” he exclaimed, creeped out by this odd phenomenon.

“Similar?” Jared and Jeremy choired together in sync, again. They took a glance at each other and turned back. “We don’t look similar!”

“Jeremy, you really do! Like twins but just wearing different clothes!” Michael exclaimed.

“Yeah Jared, do you have a secret twin you didn’t tell me about!?” Evan asked.

“Evan, I don’t have a secret twin, idiot.” Jared retorted jokingly.

 _Jeremy shrugged._ “Michael, we really don’t look alike.”

“I- ok never mind about that anymore, we need to settle something.” Evan eyed the gift box in Jeremy’s grasp. “So, I’m guessing you’re shopping for a present for this crush of yours?” 

“Yes, her name is Christine.” he said with a grin. “I’ve liked her for a while, and I really want her to notice me… in a non-friend way.”

 _Evan nodded._ “Mhmmm, mhmm. Yeah, I wanted that gift basket as well but that was the only one left… and I have a girlfriend, her name is Zoe.”

“Okay.” Jeremy merely said. “And your point is?”

“Well, since there is only one left and I have a girlfriend, I feel like I have priority with the gifts because… because I actually have a chance with my girl.” Evan rambled on, again.

 _Jared face-palmed into his arms._ “Are you really going to fight over this, it’s just a gift basket, and there are many more on the shelves.”

“Shut up Jared, you were the one who said it was perfect.” Evan said as he crossed his arms.

“I didn’t say it was perfect, I said it met the criteria’s. There’s a difference, duh.” Jared moaned.

“Perfect is subjective, but I say there is no such thing as something ‘perfect’, but you know, everyone has their different idea of perfect.” Michael added as he checked his phone.

“Ok, smart ass.” Evan retorted with a roll of his eyes. 

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Jeremy exclaimed to him as he held the gift box even closer to him.

 _Jared glanced over at him, disgusted. He had never seen Evan like this before. This was new, and extremely unusual. He was acting like, like him._ “You really got to calm down, stop being so aggressive. Wow Evan, I’ve never seen you like this before, are you coming out of your shell.” Jared said sarcastically, but still meaning some of it. “Wait… you’re acting like me, cut it out!”

 _Evan looked at the others, they didn’t look pleased with his sudden remarks. He took a moment to step back, breath and think on what he was going to say next._ “Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get overly-aggressive.” he hung his head in shame. “I... I just really like Zoe and I… I just wanted to get the best for her, it’s our first Valentine’s day.” 

_Jeremy went over to Evan and he gave him a pat on the back._ “Eh dude, I get what you're saying. I want to get the best for Christine, even though she’s not my girlfriend. I just want her to notice me.” 

_A slight smile appeared on Evan’s face._ “You’ll get her, one day. I mean, if I can get a girlfriend, you will too.” he said with a laugh.

“Wow, a self-burn. Those are rare.” Jared laughed along with Evan.

“I mean, I’ll try.” Jeremy exclaimed. “Now we better head out, the store is closing… do you know what you’re getting Zoe, I can give you some extra money if you need.”

“Hey Jeremy, how much is that? you want to make sure you have enough money for yourself as well.” his best friend asked.

“Well, it’s…” Jeremy turned over the box. He skimmed the writing for the price of the gift. In the corner, he noticed it. It was written quite small and as he read it, his jaw dropped. “...$100!?” 

“Yeah, Lush products are pretty pricey… that’s why I’ve been saving up.” Jared added

“$100!? What is in there!?” Evan peered at it as well. Jeremy was not lying, it said $99.99. “I don’t have enough for that either!”

“I don’t even have a quarter of that amount!” Jeremy looked at Michael. “Hey Michael-”

“No, I don’t have an extra $80 lying around in my pockets.” Michael took the product off him and placed it back on the shelf before he got any ideas. “We better pick out something else and quickly…” 

“But what?” Evan asked, half-panicky. “The store is going to close soon, and we have nothing! Oh, no, no, no!”

“Calm down, calm down Evan.” Jared rolled his eyes. “I have a backup option, I saw these other gift baskets on the shelves, they're not perfect but they still look amazing. I think both Zoe and Christine will like them, it's the thought that counts anyways."

"Well, show us them Jared!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Jeremy followed Jared but Michael and Evan stayed back for a bit.

"They really do look alike, don't they?" Michael said to Evan.

"It's freaky, I don't get how they both can't see it!?" Evan mumbled with a deep sigh.

"Very weird, now come on you got to get the present for your girlfriend!" Michael grabbed his hand and pulled Evan to where Jeremy and Jared were.

Jared led the trio to the gift baskets he was talking about. Jeremy and Evan quickly grabbed what they needed and raced to the check out. As the cashier scanned both their gifts, they finally could relax and take a breather.

"Phew, made it out in time." Evan mumbled to himself with a sigh of relief as he made his way out of the store. Jared, along with Michael, was already waiting for him and Jeremy outside.

 _Jeremy put his present in his backpack as he ran out._ “And I’m out.”

“Took you both long enough...” Jared said as he put his phone away. He got up from the bench he was sitting on.

“It didn’t take us that long... there was no line.” Evan shrugged. “Jared, we should really get going. I don’t want my mom to get worried about me… and there’s also the problem of traffic. The roads are busy around this time and I don’t want to get caught in the traffic rush.”

“Ok, ok we’ll go, don’t panic.” Jared muttered with a roll of his eyes. He looked at Jeremy and Michael. Jeremy was looking at something on Michael’s phone, they both seemed very intrigued. “Hey guys, we’re going to head off now. Evan is worried we’re going to run into traffic…” he rolled his eyes again.

 _Michael looked up from his phone_ and nudged Jeremy to look up. He put his phone away. “Aww. Well, it was nice meeting you guys anyways!” Michael exclaimed with a beaming smile.

“Yeah!” Jeremy took his hand out of his pockets. “It would be neat if we met up again sometime, Evan you got my number, right?” Jeremy looked over the boy in the blue polo.

 _Quickly he scrolled through his phone and checked if he actually did get his number._ “Mhmmm, I got it.” Evan gave Jeremy a thumbs up and a quick wave to him and Michael as well. He began to walk towards Jared’s car.

Jared gave a quick wave as well and ran to Evan. 

“We should get going, Jeremy.” Michael got out his car keys.

Jeremy nodded and Michael proceeded to walk to his car. As Jeremy walked by his side, he threw his arm around his best friend, smiling as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
